User blog:Fire InThe Hole/WHAT UPDATE/There is no archive/2017
This is the 2017 section of the update archive of the WHAT UPDATE blog. While I disagree with how my past self did the links up, I'm keeping it the same across the new sections. Updaet #091 17-11-16 There was a number 91 scheduled for October 29. Its contents will not go up here for multiple reasons, and you will not ask me what was actually in it. I'll at least give you a quick idea of what sort of post it was at the end. There was also a number 91 scheduled for November 11. It's a fairly mundane text, but I have some extra things and things I want to write differently. So yeah, this is revision three, and I just went through some more study-related home arguing. Excuse any excessive crude language. Blah blah, introduction title or paragraph goes here and I really do not want to write one. *My Discord account got disabled, and it was over other people I was moderating a server for being server 'raiders' and posting gore things. I ditched those folks, and yet the one who considers me her friend managed to apologise. And yet I will not join any goddamn server or help that fool out with any personal nonsense ever again. My account is worth more than such mostly for losing contact with some people. Ardere is a Latin verb and I'm very unfunny for picking that as a new username. *I'm not going to have beyond 15 or so servers to keep my head clean. I am actually happy I lost that at least. There are story things too, though. Those are actually good to have around, and I ought to take my own advice about posting lore to heart as well and I have no excuse for it other than distractions. *Any timeline with the Reckoning: I never really put any effort into what Delinius does once he knows that the Reckoning will come, aside from making his house a fortress. Or rather, never properly put it on paper. He's heavily opposed to all that necromancy being waved about, knowing what will come of it while having to put up with not being able to say it per instruction. The fact that he is almost completely ignored in that regard factors into why he is such a hostile creature after the Reckoning when people consider him a hero. If you'd ask him, they all caused this by being dumb and unwilling to listen, and so he would be more than fine with exploding and killing people with it, and likewise to kill more people when becoming an Ethereal. Somewhere along the line, he broke. *Saga-Unified Delinius isn't necessarily half-dead, with some new things that came to light by word of Luka. This is something I'm quite glad about - the other option annoyed the hell out of me, in case you didn't know. This may give rise to either the 'saved' Delinius or even the Delinius from the unified timeline having his doomed self locked in a copy of his book of notes - possibly a combat move or even some kind of plot point that I will not be spilling the beans on because I haven't thought anything out yet. *Pi timeline will work as follows for now: unless stated otherwise it follows whatever was the last commonly established or at least roughly agreed upon lore, and probably it will have the same forking things as Saga, minus Teteoh. We don't want to copy that, and from a perspective outside the timelines the Pi timeline is a good deal younger so to speak. It's at least the same starting at -202 AEQ and presumably a good deal further back if Delinius' ancestry is to be taken for granted, which it is. *I might do a Pi-only Kuipter thing, if I ever gather the courage to do it. You know, I'm usually a bit worried about conveying characters I didn't design. I try my best. The whole mail war thing is decidedly something that doesn't correlate with the doomed timeline thing, so it's a saved thing. In the meta, this goes all the way back to the Alpha-Saved garbage things that were to be moved and would have been sent to Delta, which was then talked about and then I came and screamed and made the Pi timeline. So I guess somewhere in there there's still the fact that this is not world-threatening, but potentially a very bad problem if not dealt with. Delinius significant? Eh, vaguely. Pi timeline mainly allows me to flesh out some interactions and lore that I can utilise to better get him out there. Consider Pi my sandbox, basically. A sandbox with a window and an intercom, that is. Not that you're probably going to work with me on anything within a story. Guess that's also one of those silly things I did with Delinius: put him in a place where I can mostly give him things to do without having to sit and have hours of discussion about exactly one lore element. This is probably the only hint at the contents of the first 091 updaet revision that you'll get: it was very, very ugly and written throughout a night at a performance in Brussels. Driving there wasn't nice. Some of the people we asked for help were assholes and didn't do a thing for us. And then there was a lot of stuff I was very angry about. I even planned to have a fairly short introductory post on this page and devote a whole page to the half-sane tirade I wrote out. Perhaps the only sane thing I did at the time. P.S. - Story lore discussions? I participate. I try to come with insights or react. But honestly, all I want is there to be a clear agreement. I won't speak about what sort of things came before this attitude, and discussing that with me is not going to get you anywhere, because I will not. Let it be clear that I am actually tired of any and all bullshit and only put on the friendly and jolly Fire mask for discussions because it gets things done. Pragmatic, isn't it? Updaet #090 17-10-11 Oh hey, look at me. Kind of stuck in regards to studying, but I'll pull myself together in that regard. But look at this beauty of a comment chain on the Ethereal page. You see, someone's used my own words against me in another case, but that was exclusively on Discord in a private conversation. This, on the other hand, is publicly visible. I think what happened here is that I saw the oncoming fight, said my say, and left it the 'fuck' alone. Now that I read it back, I am actually very, very angry about it, if not outright pissed. Go on and tell me this is none of my business, and I'll detail why this is some of my business. DISCLAIMER: Yeah, it's kind of obvious who I'm talking about here, isn't it Mori. So don't cower by saying nothing all of a sudden, because I know you better than that. If there's something to be resolved, you're usually one of the first to be around, and given how much time passed since my last post on this page, it's unlikely you haven't seen this. DISCLAIMER #2: You're perfectly free to defend against whatever I've written below. This is not so much a "I'm angry, fuck fuck and also fuck you" post as much as it's me trying to get some idea of why you act like this sometimes when you can be a perfectly good person otherwise. DISCLAIMER #3: I'll also go into things related to the comment chain regarding ownership of the species, right here: there's no sign of any agreement in there. While I might've said that you could have a say in the lore, that does not equal ownership. Let's see some generic remarks about the whole chain, and also about Zoshi's opening comment. I'm using numbered lists, probably because it'll help keep track. #Plague on both of your houses for doing the passive hostility thing, and I will not go into who started doing so because that's all perception, and it'll only bog down any and all discussion. #The whole Aura and Ethereal concepts are too 'big' so to speak to be fully owned by anyone. Yes, Anyone. And I will engage in a full-on flame war over this opinion with anyone personally if that's what it leads to. #Zoshi started with perhaps in the original comment. You ironically missed that, and I believe he had some amount of previous say in (or at least did part of the design of) the lore behind Asterion and related figures. #The remainder of that comment is basically a suggestion, simply because the comment starts with "perhaps". If you disagree, fuck you, because I'm tired of conflictuous shit. Now for the reply, by Mori. #Corrections is indeed a bit of an awkward word and puts your attitude as "I know better about this". I'm fairly sure the opening comment wasn't meant to pull anything from anyone's hands to begin with. #"From my plans" - Okay, this is a serious problem. POST. SOME. FUCKING. PLANS. WE. CAN'T. READ. WHAT'S. IN. YOUR. PLANS. IF. YOU. DO. NOT. POST. THEM. FOR FUCK'S SAKE. You're more or less bringing the rain of shit down upon yourself by not posting any at all. I'm going to be selfish and boast about how I've posted a decent amount in regards to planning. Hell, I've written out part of Delinius' family tree not too long ago. I'm trying to set up a network of reference pages that regard whatever things I'm writing. Sure, it's not proceeding all that much, and that's my own fault. You appear too damn lazy to do so, however. No, avoiding plot spoilers does not count, since there's enough you can inform the rest of the site of without spoiling any plot. #Yanno, it is good that this part of the comment chain is otherwise quite alright. You do explain some things, for example that aura and soul are not the same thing entirely. It's just here in this one comment, and it wouldn't hurt to have it on a relevant page. That's about all for that comment. #Zoshi remains pretty calm about the word "corrections" here. I don't see where your next comment came from. #For fuck's sake, he agrees with all but the third point, where he brings up something he previously thought of. #Your whole tone here is to more or less point a finger and say "YOU'RE WRONG, I ALREADY ESTABLISHED THIS". Excuse me, but you don't just have all of that authority. Firstly, there's the fact that none of us has the authority to single-handedly establish facts about something that affects a lot of the canon. This is a fairly important concept, so I'd like it if you at least sought a little feedback by putting it up and asking about people's thoughts. Just because I might be the only one to reply if you do does not give you a free pass to do as you see fit. Zoshi's still really mild, man. You know, I'd already have gained salt at this point and begun to fight. #"I recognize your contributions that go into various concepts present in all the things we have going on around here" - and you act as if they are not. This might be bias on my part, it might be simple observation. #"A general environment of tossing around ideas and trying to work cooperatively so that we end up with a nice amalgam of ideas that come together to form neat stuff" - This was my understanding too, though I might've put it in a different wording. #There's then also the "I'm sure something can be arranged". I see someone who's willing to work together and even willing to sacrifice a thing or two if it leads to better cooperation. Next comment. Oh wait, that's my own. Well, I might as well word exactly what my statement meant. #At the time, I saw a tense situation building and I did not like to see it, because it was not at all very friendly at that point in the conversation. #I boasted on my own work in cooperation not to support anyone in particular. And you, Mori, took it as if I did. Who was it again who didn't question my neutrality back in 2015, I wonder? I honestly don't see them anywhere here. #The rest of that comment ought to speak for itself. Next comment. #You're claiming something that was never properly established visibly on paper anywhere, and like I've said before, fuck off with the whole ownership deal. This. Is. Too. Big. To. Own. Single-handedly. After all, that'd put us in a spot where nobody can be even slightly flexible with how lore is written, and that sucks. #You're being a hypocrite right there when you accuse someone of not wanting to cooperate. Like I've already noted, "I'm sure something can be arranged" is not sarcasm, is it now. #Sure, you understand that some people might not be up to speed. Why don't you, uh, try and do something about that. Let me put it this way: if I were in that position, I'd try and explain the current state of things before proceeding at all. #Alright, maybe Zoshi didn't explicitly mention in his first comment that started this that it was a suggestion, but you seem to automatically interpret it as not being such without assuming any sort of good faith. This is very miserly of you. #"I ESPECIALLY don't like your tone after that, bc there you're acting like I don't own aura at all and that I'm just suggesting this to you" - And something about taking it out of your hands? I don't see anything that I would consider such, not even implicitly. And nobody's saying you have absolutely no say in anything here, just that you're not the only one who's allowed to say anything about it. Yes, you do act like you own something - right here. Next comment, the one you aimed at me. #No, we're not on the same page if you're using my words as ammunition to poke at Zoshi. If that's just my understanding, forgive me, but you were supposed to feel addressed by it as well. #Can't really say who's hurting cooperation processes more here. While the logical extreme that falls in line with this post would be to scream "MORI" many times repeatedly, I personally don't feel like it's the fault of someone personally here. It's my fault for not trying to stimulate more conversation on lore, it's someone else's fault for not establishing someone, and your fault for believing that something relatively significant can be owned by any one person. Look, I get it, Luka 'owns' the Martedians, but that's because the Martedians are exclusively Luka's idea in their base. The Ethereal might've had a previous boot with your whole Dagoni thing - I will not deny that. But rather than trying to cling onto that as your straw to claim the Ethereals as your bean to toot with, you could just ask "hey, since there's the whole mess-up with Dagoni versus Ethereal and I'm kind of miffed, who has a say in it?" where a lack of response is never reason to go through anyway. Why do you think I'm a little frustrated by certain parts of our lore? I'm too fucking modest to think I have a say. #On the above note, look. You definitely own characters you've designed. That's a given, just as I definitely own Delinius and related characters. Wait, what's that? You changed some of the lore in regards to Ethereals, and it would affect Delinius' backstory? Oh, right! Wait, what did I do again? Yes, you've remembered it. I read your proposed changes. Mind you, your tone in proposing them, as far as I remember, was perfectly fine. And once I'd read it, I had already thought of a way to incorporate these changes into Delinius' history. If that's the case, let's for a second assume you were the owner of the Ethereal page. Someone's bringing up suggestions. You read them, and you think of what parts you like and don't. And you write something about "hey I think this and this about your ideas, maybe this and that could be adapted to fit that". This whole conflict stems from unwillingness or laziness, and both are definitely not good for cooperation. Hey, look who commented under this and essentially said what I've already said. #While Nutik has left the Fan-Ball as a whole, the point stands. We're already reworking a lot of things. Can't have everything in the world be as you'd like it to be, yanno. Look, GhostCheese also made a comment. #I encourage some good in-depth talk about lore, but I'd love to see it posted somewhere once you're comfortable with posting some information. #The fact that it still hasn't happened is both life getting in the way and laziness. Even I might've written down a single scrap, and I think I'm somewhat notorious for being slow with writing out lore. Or maybe I'm not, but that's perspective. #If it's important to someone as a ghost, I'm surprised nothing was done about it. The last words haven't really been said on this, so I'll bust out the creative spirit later on and try to write down some things. As for you, Mori, consider what has happened to me across the roughly two hours in which I've been either writing this or thinking on it. Thanks to repeated examples of how some people don't try to incorporate the thoughts of other people into some pretty signifcant lore, I'm going to be a lot less modest about my own things. Let's see how well that works, and whether or not we're okay with that. Updaet #089 17-09-27 I lost my tablet stylus. Again. *Please don't tread over modest objections by people by seemingly not seeing them. Thank you. *Please don't overfeed people questions if they're known to be in a struggle to catch up to the story canon. Thank you. *Please do skip over any particularly inconvenient comments of various kinds. Thank you. This message was not directed at any one individual in particular, of course. Thank you. Thank you, indeed. Updaet #088 17-08-10 Good god, Discord really has taken everything off-site for the most part, hasn't it. Except for a few of these, I guess. Time to sum things up. So, I did bad on buying the wrong damn stylus to replace the lost one for my tablet. Instead, I had to go and buy an entirely new one. CONVENIENTLY, I'd gone on a scanning spree over at my grandma recently and just before that I went on a short trip during which I made a whole bunch of drawings. 28 recently scanned, and then there's a backlog of things I still have lying around. *Baxter depiction is finally uploaded after forever and a cake. *A redesign of Merita is already present in the form of a drawing, now to dig up that ancient subpage and turn it into a thing. *'Camouflage.png' - Photomancy can be more powerful than the best void magic trick because you don't even know there's something else there than you think. *'Cat Moreen' - Way back from 2014 or 15. Not something I intend to actually do stuff with, because it's both old/outdated and kind of bad, to be honest. *'Cute couple' - Displaying Delinius and Lyka with arms around each other's shoulders. I remember messing up something and colouring jeans by pen. Now, the entire lower section of that drawing turned out quite poorly, so I'm not uploading that part unless I manage to fix it up digitally. *Delinikwanzaa 2016 could be digitalised, but I feel like it's a shame. Look at the damn lighting on that photo! *'Delinius Archlight old' - the third version of a small full-length depiction of Delta Delinius. The first turned out better in my memory, but that might just be lies. Also reminds me of a pair of drawings I lost. *'Delinius at war' - I think I've showed this over Discord and Luka's response was something about wars not ending in funerals. Fair enough. However, the drawing itself turned out pretty well. I still love drawing bloodied axes for some sinister reasons. I'll admit this is based off of an unpublished piece of artwork by HGD of Hankvi in a murderous spirit. *'Delinius facesketch novel' - There's a story to this. I have at least 2 unscanned Delinius portraits that will never see the internet because they didn't end up too well. This one did, though. It deviates from the typical attire I've always displayed the guy in, but it works. *'Divvy' - Not scanned, just a photo. I'll get to this another time. AJ did a great job at artwork as it stands, I can relax on this for now. *'Fancy weapons' - Shown in Discord too. The Lightbringer's just a laser rifle of sorts, and the Phlogistomantic Enforcer is still is oversized-rifle shaped rocket launcher self. *'Flameyman' - While older than the 'Delinius at war' drawing, this the slightly more modern version of the entire deal. Sans blood on the axe, and in a padded suit of sorts. No torn clothes either. *'Greek alphabet v3-01' - I bloody forgot to scan the rest. They're just Greek letters, though. I could probably do something similar without scanning these. *'Headless chi- err, robot' - I tooled around with some kind of tag on a piece of leather wear, unsure what it was. Someone got something new made of leather and so I used that tag as the base for a little robot. Did it ever have a head to begin with? Why does it have a jagged knife on a stick? So many damn things we don't know, and I don't even know what to do with this. *'Heartfelt reunion' - A double-sided drawing from a while ago. Was retouched a bit before colouring, I think. Shows both sides of Delinius and Lyka hugging out after years of uncertainty about the other's fate. Damn, I still like this one, and it gives us an idea of how tall Lyka is compared to Delinius. Irrelevant, just interesting. *'Helen Des sketches' - These have been sitting around for a while. While neither is great, it's funny and the version with the soldier outfit is the original. *'Ina Sybilla' - One of the last ones, apparently coloured right before I scanned it with dirt-quality pencils, to some extent. She looks rather derpy; probably why a lot of people think she's a stoned old bat blabbing nonsense. Which she isn't really, but that's for another time when I've developed that. *I could do a digital version of the Ireful, but I'd keep the colouring scheme of the original. *'Kathy librarian' - Yes, eventually her title becomes 'The Librarian'. She does in fact run a library, but it's a special one. There's a drawing of a younger version that I'd have to rework. *'Lena side-face' - Dumb names to work with are dumb. However, this drawing's a nice depiction of the adult Lena. I will make a different one another time. This one also has a 'young version' drawing preceding it, which also needs reworking. *'Lena side-face rebel' - The rebel part is just a bandana, but I didn't think pirate would fit the bill, as she isn't one as of yet. *'Lone fox' - Broken-headedness must've gotten me on this one's working title. Ancient drawing with an attempt at a nightly suburb in 3D. Roughly from the same time as something like the rainshot Delinius drawing and the grave mourning. *'Lyka + sneaky Delinius' - I SWAER I HAS THE SECOND VERSION SOMEWHERE AND IT'S BETTER. Oh well. A portrait and a Delinius photobomb. *'Motorhead' - Delinius with a motorcycle helmet??? Didn't turn out well on paper. *'Mysteryman' - Unsure how this came to be, but it did. May or may not be associated with a villain or villainous organisation. *'Nat facesketch' - A page-filling portrait of Natalie Ann Talia Vertaska. Hilarious set of names, don't you think? Her hair is heavy and black, and she is the best intern of all of Isles & Quint of the Pi timeline. Why? She survived a month of being stationed with Delinius. That actually got her a permanent position with the man, because they get along. *'Nat×2' - The two small drawings before the big one. One's a small portrait, the other's the awkward business photograph for the legal department. Nat is a little too comfortable standing there. Delinius is a little too uncomfortable with that fact. We don't know what Lyka thinks of this, although it's apparently not quite what it looks. Or so we hear. *'Nemesis raw' - Ol' Hatghost's original drawing. Good god, this was possibly from 2013. Maaaaybe even 2012, but that's a stretch. He is not going to be featured in anything as of yet. But who knows. *'Not a fairy' - A poor mutated Gridmask, maybe. Or something else. *'PE sketch' - The old one. *'Perci young' - I tried something with his hair, it didn't work. I made a second drawing, this one. *'Poor desk' - Also from a good while ago, probably inspired by the papercuts incident reported in the Sand rewrite by Mori. *'Sunrise artwork' - A logo, and a box with a lightbulb in it. *random automatic file name with a date - Didn't get to scan this follower of some weird Gaia-based cult. Poor man lost his eye. *Recently found a drawing of Delinius, stuck in a traffic jam. Actually made right after I got out of one on the way to France. Dammit, I need to scan that! **(Post-note: I actually managed to lose that drawing. Heck.) Most of the otherstuff will be found on Discord, but I'm still happily writing away. It's just going a little more slowly. I proceed in little bits here and there. *Saga is on standstill it seems. Lazy bums are we. *BETA had some movement but I dunno right now. *Gamma is itself. No changes to what I said. *Delta's required Dwinian background gained a few bits. *Iota's thing requires more knowledge. *Kappa is not getting anything, unless someone wants it. *Mu and The Slanderer are getting a bit of stuff. Nu not so much. *Omicron's story doesn't gain anything significant, other than a combat section. *Pi well... Mailman war proceeds not much fast at all. *Rho's Delinius is too busy being a family man. (Or rather, just not something important at the moment) *I have a few loose bits to fasten for Upsilon. *Phi? What Phi? What plans for a Chanukwanzaa intro? What sequel to a birthday story? (Will be a short one.) *Omega is... no. Probably skipped something. Updaet #087 17-05-05 Transport card is still not replaced. But hey, I get away with it. Alright, the stressful presentation is done and well, the less stressful one is tomorrow. I haven't been writing much and what drawings I've made I haven't coloured that many of. I think this is all mostly being busy with study works and not really a lack of ideas. Once I've written out stuff like the Great Mailman War and Wrath of the Sunbird, a rewrite of Langton Incorporated is still on the shelf and kind of in progress, as well as a story following Wrath of the Sunbird. After that any further stuff involving Delinius is as follows: *Saga timeline: Not my problem. Tug on my jacket if you need my involvement for something and I'll give you a million ways to solve your dilemma; *Gamma timeline: This is all on the shelf for when Hank returns, though I'll be in my master's degree struggle by that time (provided all goes well); *Delta timeline: While there's a fancy plan lying around based off of that timeline overview blog, that fancy plan will be left for a time when I've finally upped the details on Dwinian religion and culture; *Wau/Digamma has nothing attached to it. *Iota timeline: Whatever I've put on here is hardly story-worthy, and if it is, it's a minor thing that's at the very end of the list of things to write; *Kappa: I might write something about this, but then again I might not as it's no more than an incident report at best. *Mu and Nu are for various reasons not something I'm particularly occupied with; *Omicron: Maxwell will get a few things. Eventually. Secondary priority, to be honest; *Pi timeline: This is the mail plot thing that will hopefully be finished before the end of 2017. If not, shrug; *Rho timeline: After some REDACTED between Delinius and his Splationian wife, they have one or more children and those children do something, I guess. However, I know too little about the timeline's settings to really make more of it; *Are we even doing something with SFANB/SDANB anymore? *Upsilon's space AU has a few songs attached to it that are connected to a few things I've planned out in my head. "Delinius' ark" is a concept originating from Hank for something unrelated (Digamma/Wau), but it's worth exploring regardless. After most things I want to do, but before Iota; *Phi had a thing planned for around my birthday, but we're dropping that because it doesn't work. I do propose that for no reason, if we do a Chanukwanzaa thing, Delinius hosts it, which will go wrong as expected. This is just a silly idea though and I won't be doing too much about it; *Omega is too chaotic to do stuff with. This leaves the order of importance as #Mailman arc needs to be finished for now a fuckload of work as it's bound to be a good deal longer than the prologue, as it should be. #Bring down the richfilth of my entirely self-invented Neuerberg metropolis place and finish that up not proceeding very far, but since it's all piloted off of a single album it doesn't need to be incredibly long. #A rewrite of Langton Incorporated a tidbit of that, will mostly improve upon what existed or replace cheesy events with alternatives, even though one of those is already cheesy as it stands. #Write more about Dwinian culture while #Starting up the Delta plot. I think these two things will be tied to each other even though they probably won't be up Catacomb Snatch OST - it's a good idea of what I'm probably incorporating into it. #Phi whatevers, given that May is only 5 months away from October (even when I scrap the birthday bit because I don't care at this point) and thus the end of the year only 7. #Maxwell, probably more a bunch of stories about the things he's made or done. more info about Omicron. #Upsilon's space things. #Idiota thing that is either a self-defence manual or a series of newspaper articles and reports. Eh. #Ask about Rho's setting. someone has an answer to that. #Minor things like Kappa timeline These are all the things that involve Delinius directly or indirectly. I'm probably not going to focus on these things as much, though. Especially now that a multitude of characters have flown out of my hands, I'd like to do bits with them here and there. Diviter, that demon type? Probably at least an elaborate backstory. Lena is also bound to be involved in things. More names include Kathy (the other daughter of Gamma Delinius and/or other timelines), Pelutius, Nat (Vertaska, that awkward colleague featured in the mail arc), and then some. There are plenty of unused Gridmaskies for this purpose, and I might try my hand at other species at some point. Updaet #086 17-04-03 Bloody insane. Hardly 2 months and already lost the transport card. Angry mum who is angry mostly because daylight savings is not a good thing for her, and that does not combine well with 5:45 AM as a wakeup time (essentially 4:45, after all), plus annoyed over the lost card and she feels like it was for nothing that she got up so early. Me? I'm calm enough on the outside. Good thing there are many things I need to pay attention to for my head's sake. Not going to be publishing any updates to pages regarding timelines for now. Sorry for the correctionist club, but this is where I say goodbye and revert your edits regardless, because none of you seem to have the patience to wait for people to reply. Never mind, you don't even read this, thanks to your timeline and Greek alphabet obession, respectively. Restrain me, folks. It is a bad day. Updaet #085 17-03-25 Ohhh dear, you can tell I haven't been paying too much attention to the site as of late. Blame my exams and fite me m8 as well as not-quite perfect discipline. Still, I've done better in that regard. Not-so-great: undesirable score for the first one. I have the rights to a second attempt, but that requires an administrative feat of engineering. Time to call the advisors. Shrubbery. Aside from that rather sickening disappointment (and yes, my stomach actually turns a bit about it), there's a bunch of writing I've done. Proceeding ever so slowly with the Great Mailman War, the Sunbird has some progress and a new contestant has arrived related to that but I'll talk about that another day. Also not a good idea: Please don't make spontaneous edits without asking in advance, especially if you're new. I'm not an admin user, but it's wise to listen to this advice. Not everyone will be as patient as I am. This mainly pertains to some very recent edits regarding timelines, especially the one I reverted. Please remember this. Updaet #084 17-02-11 So, dadman has not been paying in over 2 months. Great. No, really. It's actually good news in a way. The official government-installed watchdog thing gets directly involved in order to ensure that he actually pays his things according to agreements and laws. Meanwhile, I've continued drawing things (STYLUS PLS JUST ORDER A STYLUS), my new laptop has still not arrived even though it has been incredibly long, and I've been doing more laptop-to-bed sneaking than I'd have expected. That's not necessarily a good thing. There's also Return to Sender and The Great Mailman War, but those speak for themselves. The latter will hopefully be another 9 chapters (or perhaps double that, depending on how much there is to be told about everything). Also, a little document at the end of the first chapter is something interesting and you will see some more of that(vague). Someone also suggested a dragonoid version of Delinius, but this eventually ended up being a parrot. I promise I'll upload a photo of that to Discord I swear A thought about a minotaur character has also crossed my mind, so I might do something with that. Note to self: *Order stylus once all the new laptop shenanigans are over, and order it as closely to exactly one week after they are; *Finally upload the Baxter portrait once you're back at the uni and have time - Monday basically; *Also scan a bunch more paper drawings, probably, seeing as you're at it anyway (said Monday is a fine day for that, but probably Thursday and even Tuesday or Wednesday might provide you with some options in that regard) so that everyone will see what great art you have been making; *Once you've finished making a bunch of character pages at least roughly complete, get back to that enormous organisation scheme of yours. It'll be worth it. *Don't ever make numbered lists again, it's horrible. Updaet #083 17-01-17 LOOK I DID LIKE I PROMISED- Actually, I only remembered it due to the fact that I'm keeping a little log of updates nowadays. What have I done? #Said goodbye to some things including my chances of laptop to bed, possibly chances of my exam this Thursday being much good and lastly I'm pretty sure that by now my current laptop is truly due for replacement. 4 years of loyal service. You will not be forgotten. #Written out a lot of new stats in light of Zosh's new stat system. To throw in extra arrogance, I think my idea with the graph is great. #Also written out a little more backstory for Lyka. The entire thing with D.R.E.A.M. might end up playing a huge role somewhere sometime, which also goes for the legacy of the Chipper Crew (Legacy of the Chipper Crew might be a nice story title, come to think of it.) #??? #PROFIT!Made a poopton of drawing although some are practice sketches and others are just... odd. In particular I've made a good portrait of Lyka (finally), decent portraits of theoretical offspring between Lyka and Delinius, and a bunch of other things that aren't all finished and some are actually still from 2016. (I have a rough self-portraying Gridmask somehwere and don't get me started on the Bax portrait) #I used a numbered list this time. I don't know why. There's also the fact that my dad can go to hell with suddenly showing interest when he's simply fishing for more info so he can ditch payments. Much as I'd enjoy a little attention this is fake and very sad. I might be a little irritable about it if asked, just a heads up. Category:Blog posts